


I Need You

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: After the fall, Sherlock spends his last night with Molly. He can't sleep, and she discovers how he really feels about her. But some things are probably better left unsaid.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199201
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	I Need You

_“What do you need?”_

_"You.”_

Sherlock lay awake in bed beside her. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Despite his reservations, his effort to keep his heart buried, he couldn’t deny it any longer. He loved her. The hardest part would be leaving her behind, but as long as she was safe, it would all be worth it. No one could ever know just how much she meant to him…but maybe, he could allow himself one last indulgence. It had been dangerous enough making love to her, but she didn’t appear to give it any more thought beyond it being physical need.

He drew himself forward, wrapping his arm around her and splaying his hand over her stomach, her skin so soft. Molly snuggled up against him, drawn to him like a magnet. Sherlock pressed a kiss to the top of her head, unaware she had woken up. 

“Mmm,” she sighed. “You okay?”

She took him off guard for a moment as he silently panicked. “I’m…fine.” He hadn’t been entirely convincing, so she turned her body to face him. Sherlock settled his arm over her once more, an automatic reaction.

“I know you’re not,” she told him, lightly trailing her fingers over his chest. “Sherlock, what do you need?”

Would he dare tell her? Most likely, she already suspected how he felt. No one but himself was more observant than Molly. Actually, he was beginning to think she had him beat in that department. “You,” he whispered. “I need you, Molly. Just you.” And he kissed her, his lips pressing insistently, fervently against hers. Sherlock knew it was stupid and so reckless, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in the moment. His hand moved up into her hair, desperate for her kiss, the way her tongue slid against his.

He had fooled everyone earlier, but he couldn’t fool her. Molly knew how he felt and that he wouldn’t let himself feel it. She prided herself on this small victory. For one night only, Sherlock was giving her just a taste of the love he felt for her. And she gladly accepted all he would show her. This didn’t mean they would suddenly find themselves in a serious relationship—she knew it would never come to that—but at least she’d have this night. Sherlock pulled her on top of him, not-so-subtly letting her know how much more he needed her.

Little did he know, she needed him too.


End file.
